


Estoy aquí

by PorLasNubes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Pining, Shirtless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorLasNubes/pseuds/PorLasNubes
Summary: A veces una pequeña chispa es todo lo que se necesita para que nuevas emociones aparezcan hasta en los corazones más desprevenidos. [Zutara]
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Estoy aquí

Estoy aquí

El último rayo de sol ya se había escondido tras el mar, terminada la cena poco a poco el grupo se fue dispersando hasta que solo quedaron Suki y Katara frente a la fogata. Ocasiones como estas eran atesoradas por ambas jóvenes, los momentos para hablar de temas femeninos con tranquilidad eran escasos.

-“Así que…¿Le preguntaste por tu futuro marido?”- Preguntó Suki en un susurro.

-“Si… sé que debería haber preguntado por algo más importante, por la guerra, por como terminará todo esto, pero…no pude evitarlo”- Admitió avergonzada la maestra agua.

-“Katara, está bien- Aseguro la guerrera con una amable sonrisa- No te sientas culpable, mejor dime ¿¡Qué te dijo tía Wu?!”- Preguntó mientras se acercaba más hacia su amiga deseosa de conocer la revelación.

-“Pues, dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro”- Admitió sonrojada.

-“Oh…Eso quiere decir…”-La frase quedó inconclusa, el silencio otorgando el significado necesario.

-Si…- mirando el piso fue todo lo que la maestra agua pudo responder.

-“Eso es bueno para ti ¿No? ¿Es lo que esperabas?”- Fue inevitable preguntar, luego de notar el conflicto en el rostro de Katara.

-“Yo…creo que sí…”-Su afirmación estaba eclipsada por la duda-“ Aang es alguien a quien quiero mucho, es importante para mi pero…”-Su cabeza cayó entre sus hombros y un suspiro cansado dejó sus labios- “Es complicado… sé que el siente un gran afecto por mí, pero a veces no sé diferenciar si mi afecto y preocupación por él van más allá de un amor entre amigos… Y con esta guerra es aún más complejo pensar con claridad …pero no quiero herirlo ¿Qué pasa si no siento lo mismo que él? ¿Cómo sé que siento lo mismo que él? ”

Suki comenzó a trazar suaves círculos en la espalda de su amiga brindándole su apoyo.

-“Katara, está bien. Yo sé que te preocupas mucho por Aang, sé que esto va a sonar extraño pero a veces incluso puedes llegar a parecer su madre, aún eres muy joven, no debes dejar que absolutamente nadie te presione ni te diga cómo debes sentirte, y lo más importante”- Suki tomó a Katara por los hombros y plantó fijamente su mirada en la de ella diciendo enfáticamente- “ **Tú no le debes nada a nadie** ¿escuchaste? He visto a demasiadas mujeres amarrarse a una vida de infelicidad porque sienten que le deben algo a un hombre, a su familia…no. Nadie puede adueñarse de tu vida, no importa lo magníficos que sean contigo, lo mucho que te quieran o incluso si es el mismísimo Avatar, **tú eres dueña de tu vida, nunca olvides eso”**

Katara tragó con esfuerzo el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, las palabras de la joven guerrera que en este tiempo se había convertido en su amiga y confidente, levantaron un peso que no se dio cuenta cargaba en sus hombros. Ser maternal y preocuparse por el resto era algo que se le daba de forma natural, sin embargo, jamás había pensado en la carga que también eso implicaba, en lo fácil que le era poner sus propios deseos en segundo plano para hacer feliz a las personas que amaba.

-“Gracias Suki”-Una pequeña lagrima cayó silenciosa y veloz por su mejilla.

Suki abrazó a su amiga y con ligereza añadió- “Además ¿Quién sabe? Hay muchos maestros poderosos en este mundo”

Mientras ambas chicas se abrazaban ignoraban que en los arbustos cercanos una silueta se levantaba con cuidado para luego retirarse del lugar.

Un sol resplandeciente dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día, pero ésta no fue la razón que despertó al grupo, sino los constantes sonidos de algo que solo podía describirse como energía explosiva.

Katara salió de su habitación y se encontró un despeinado Sokka en el pasillo, bostezando el joven parecía haber sido atraído por el mismo ruido que provenía desde el exterior.

Al llegar a la puerta Katara tomó unos segundos en ajustar sus ojos al nuevo brillo, para cuando pudo dilucidar lo que estaba frente a ella un sonrojo comenzó a subir por sus mejillas.

Fuera de la casa de verano, Zuko se encontraba solo con sus pantalones de entrenamiento realizando formidables saltos, patadas y volteretas en el aire mientras expulsaba desde sus extremidades oleadas controladas de fuego que bailaban a su alrededor obedeciendo su estricta danza. Con la mirada llena de concentración atacaba a un enemigo invisible con tenacidad y pasión.

-“¡Wow Zuko eso fue genial!”- Exclamó impresionado el joven Avatar que ya se encontraba en el exterior observando la práctica- “ ¡Te has vuelto un maestro muy poderoso! “-Completó con admiración.

Ojos abiertos de par en par, Katara observó como por unos cortos segundos la mirada de Zuko buscaba la suya, para secuestrarla con un mensaje que no requería articular palabras _“Aang no es el único con gran poder aquí”_

Honestamente aún no era capaz de comprender del todo qué es lo que estaba haciendo, qué lo había poseído para levantarse con los primeros atisbos del alba y pararse bajos los rayos del sol absorbiendo su energía, respirando lento y concentrado para luego desplegar todo su poder bajo el control que solo el constante entrenamiento te puede otorgar. Una vez que empezó su despliegue de habilidades no pudo detenerse. Una necesidad imperiosa se había abierto espacio en su pecho y llenaba sus pensamientos comandando cada parte de su cuerpo, sin dejar espacio para titubeos. 

La noche anterior no había planeado que ocurriera aquello. Simplemente se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación luego de una sesión de meditación frente al mar, cuando antes de llegar a la fogata escuchó voces femeninas.

-“Así que…¡Le preguntaste por tu futuro marido?”- Preguntó Suki en un susurro.

Su atención fue rápidamente atrapada por esas palabras, esta conversación claramente era de carácter privado, tardo unos segundos en decidir si dirigirse a su habitación de todos modos o regresar por donde había venido, finalmente estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para darle a ambas mujeres un poco más de tiempo cuando la voz de su nueva aliada…no, su _amiga_ de la tribu agua captó su atención.

-“Yo…creo que sí-fue imposible ignorar la incerteza en su voz- Aang es alguien a quien quiero mucho, es importante para mí pero…”

Zuko encontró extraña la forma en que la duda y el miedo llenaban la voz de la joven maestra agua, quien siempre era alegre y segura, aún más extraña era la visión de sus hombros caídos y cabeza gacha, real preocupación se instaló en su pecho. Habían pasado por tanto y por fin ella lo había perdonado, lo cual le brindó mayor paz mental de lo que a él le gustaría admitir, un gran peso se había levantado de su alma.

Siempre pensó que el cariño que el joven Avatar expresaba de forma evidente, casi infantil, por su maestra era correspondido por ésta, después de todo lo que habían vivido jamás había pasado por su mente que ella no se sintiese igual. Y fue en ese momento que sintió una pequeña chispa nacer en su pecho, al principio minúscula e inocente pero con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a crecer hasta que terminó por consumir cada rincón de su cuerpo. Para cuando Suki terminaba la conversación, su mente completa afirmaba “ _Yo también estoy aquí”_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aún no puedo creer que me atreví a volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo pero ATLA se instaló en mi corazón para quedarse y zutara me tiene totalmente adicta a cada fanart o historia de esta pareja. Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Con amor, PorLasNubes


End file.
